


Submit

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek and Peter have wild dirty kinky wolf sex in the woods on the full moon with Peter in his alpha form?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Submit

There were reasons why Derek needed Scott's help in dealing with the Alpha who killed Laura, reasons why he couldn't do this on his own. Laura had never made full use of her abilities as alpha with Derek because he had submitted without question and without resistance. She was his sister after all. His blood.

But this unknown wolf...

Without the back up of a pack or the natural inclination toward leadership in himself, he was practically helpless against the Alpha. He couldn't fight it off when he'd broken away from the lacrosse field after McCall's stupid game. He'd run, of course. Into the woods that he knew like the back of his hand when he'd been a child.

"Submit," it had demanded, making every instinct deep inside Derek want to force him to roll over onto his back and bare his stomach and throat for the stronger creature.

He'd whimpered and tried to crawl away on his hands and knees as those urges threatened to take hold.

Fingers far too long on a human, too sharp at the ends curled around his hips, stilling his pathetic attempt at an escape. "Aren't you a treat," the Alpha said, voice harsh and distorted by the form.

And Derek could smell it now, the musk of arousal and precome from the Alpha. He closed his eyes, trying not to react to the sheer presence of someone much more powerful than him. But he was doing it automatically, pressing down onto his forearms and arching his back into an enticing little slope that pressed his ass back against the rapidly growing length behind him. He could picture just how inhuman the cock was in his minds eye. Red and slick as it grew, slipping out of it's sheath like an animal.

Clawed hands dug into the waistband of his jeans, ripping them down to his thighs to bare him. 

Derek was breathing heavy now, spreading his legs in anticipation.

"What do you want, little pup," the Alpha asked, pulling apart Derek's cheeks to expose his hole to the cool night air. The pointed tip of his dick was suddenly there, smearing it with precome and soaking the shredded remains of his jeans with it.

It knew what he wanted. It could smell how fucking horned up this entire thing had made Derek. How easily he'd spread his legs like a whore and got himself read to be fucked like a bitch in heat by the monster that had killed his family. Derek growled, shoving his ass back in hopes of catching the tip of that hot cock against the edge of his hole.

The Alpha laughed, obviously enjoying Derek's attempts. "Didn't your mother tell you it's polite to ask?"

When Derek snarled at the mention of his family, almost able to break free of this--this--whatever this shameful need was, the Alpha shoved it's slick cock into him. Even the copious amount of precome wasn't going to make it easy. It had been ages since Derek had last been fucked and that cock was nowhere near small.

The snarl Derek had been in the middle of morphed into a whine both from pain and desperate need for more and he was getting more whether he wanted it or not. It felt as though he'd never stop being filled as the Alpha forced more and more cock deep inside him. It forced whining little noises out of his throat before he could try to quiet himself. It felt like he'd never be able to be the same without something filling him up so hot and good.

"Pretty little bitch," the Alpha growled, hot breath on Derek's neck. "My little bitch. I'm going to breed you full."

"Yes," Derek croaked out, digging his hands into the dirt. He didn't want this, not really. But those objections were slowly being drowned out by the need to please an alpha, his alpha. "Yes, fuck me." He worked his hips, ignoring the sparks of pain of taking such a monster dry.

It growled, sinking it's teeth into the back of his neck until he went limp and pliant under it. The bliss of being owned so completely. Not having to worry about what to do next or fight anymore. It held on tight there, driving that huge cock into his hole and punching desperate sounds out of him each time.

Derek's eyes rolled back as he took it. His cock was so hard, bouncing against his stomach with each punishing thrust into him. Each movement slicked more and more with precome until it was smooth and sweet. He clawed helplessly at the ground, trying to keep himself up for it, but ending up face down in the damp leaves and panting at the force.

The Alpha released his biting hold on Derek' neck, placing one inhuman hand there instead to keep him in place like that. So he knew just how fucking low he was to take it like that. To not only take it, but to want it like this. The other hand curled over Derek's stomach, completely ignoring his dick no matter how much Derek whimpered for release.

"You're so full of me," it hissed, furred hips slapping at Derek's ass with each movement. "I can feel it." Fingers tapped against his abs to let him know just how much Derek was taking.

Derek whined mindlessly as the thrusts began to become shorter and more forceful. The hot, pain of a knot started to catch on the rim of his hole. It was too much to take, vision fading in and out as his body threatened to succumb. The last thing he heard before passing out was the triumphant howl of the alpha as it pumped him so full of come.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
